


Family Ties

by AnAngryRat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Bill has been estranged from his family for ten years and is invited to his little brothers wedding. He just wished he'd told Richie about them before asking him to DJ.





	1. Georgie Denbrough Exists

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a cross country trip to a wedding for people I didn't know.

Richie stared at Bill. This wasn't the response he was expecting.

"What?"

"Let's fuck."

This time it was a much more familiar response. Richie flushed and his eyes darkened to near black. He shook his head.

"No, Billiam Den _bro_ you are not getting out of this via my insatiable sex drive. What was the favor you were asking?"

Bill scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Could you DJ Georgie's wedding?"

Richie stood up. Bill hunched down. Oh boy.

"You have a brother named Georgie? This is the first time I've heard. I knew you had parents because that's the way people are created, I didn't realize they were involved enough to invite you to a wedding." Richie ranted his hands flying around as he worked himself up.

"They aren't. My little brother reached out." Bill replied.

"How long ago?" Richie asked in an icy tone. He gripped Bills wide shoulders through his jacket. Bill told him the moment he walked through the door like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"When he turned eighteen." Bill answered. Keeping his family a secret was a black wall of shame that he wanted hidden in the deepest parts of his wretched soul. Richie was open about his rocky family status as "the gay one we don't talk about." Bill didn't want to explain "disowned” that was an entirely new can of worms to open.

Richie nodded rubbing his chin. "That sounds like after me and you met."

"It was four years ago."

Richie bounced on his heels and rubbed his chest. "Ow." Is all he said. It was hollow. Bill's throat closed and his chest ached. He was quiet his brow creasing as he put together the words.

"I-I'm s-ss-saw-saw-" the word caught in a broken jaw from twenty-five years ago and choked his throat. Richie waited, being able to predict Bill's needs. He knew when to be patient and when to fill in the gaps.

"Sorry." Bill spit out, wiping mouth. "I-I w-w-want to ex-ex-pl-pl-" it happened again and Bill was so frustrated he could scream.

Richie sighed. "Don't work yourself up into a tizzy over it. It's fine." He gently pulled off Bill's coat and threw it on the couch. Bill gave him a look and Richie rolled his eyes. "Okay it's not fine but it can wait until after sex and dinner. Tell me when the wedding is and I'll make some prerecorded stuff for work."

"N-next Friday is r-rah-rehearsal." Bill gulped. Richie pushed up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You're killing me Bill. I love you, but you're killing me."

"S-s-s-"

Richie waved his apology away and chuckled. "I haven't heard you stutter this much since you asked me out."

Bill smiled wanly. "You were covered in b-blood and asked for a w-whiskey on the rocks y-you couldn't d-drink."

Richie nodded getting up and turning back to the simmering pot. Echoes was in its fifteenth minute which meant the stir-fry had another ten left.

Richie pushed the stew around. "Too strong. You gave me a Manhattan instead."

Bill set down his hat and scarf. "Want one?"

Richie paused and covered the pot. "Need one?"

Bill leaned against the counter and tossed his head back. "Fuck yes."

Richie pulled out limes and salt. "Tequila chasers first then Manhattans."

Bill leaned over to kiss his cheek before opening his liquor cabinet. "You speak my language."

Richie remained frowning. He hummed an affirmative and, when he thought Bill couldn't hear him, an "I hope so."

 

Three hours later Bill was pleasantly drunk and Richie had his head on his lap mouth swollen and voice a little horse from a blow job.

"W-want me to--"

Richie rolled his neck so his chin sat on Bill's thigh.

"No. I'm good."

He and Bill exchanged a small conversation of tiny nods.

"You're not," Bill finally decided.

"I'm not." Richie agreed. "but a quickie ain't gonna fix my mood."

He stood up and stretched. Bill couldn't help to appreciate his slightly toned chest and the light coverage of fur across his pecs.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"I dropped your name and profession when Georgie mentioned his engagement last year. We haven't been able to meet since he's in Maine. I got the call for you to DJ earlier today."

"Oh." Richie intoned quietly. He bent down and pulled a shirt up and over his head.

Bill tucked himself back in and pulled a hand through his hair roughly. Richie was the more forgiving of the two. It was unusual for him to maintain this distance for so long. He dropped arguments in a matter of hours most of the time. This was a lot different from most of the time.

Bill sighed. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smirked and answered.

"Hey, Georgie-corgi," he said putting him on speaker phone.

"Fuck off stuttering Bill," Georgie responded. Richie tripped over the couch to get closer.

"Y-y-you're on speaker," Bill explained. "R-richie s-say "hi.""

Richie ran a hand through his scraggly curls. "The elusive Georgie shows his face." He said voice a forced jovial that only Bill ever seemed to read.

"Holy shit! I've heard so much about you! Can't wait to meet you for the wedding." Georgie said enthusiastically. Richie looked up at Bill and Bill refused to meet his eye. Bill might have panic and said yes when Georgie asked.

"Same here. Wish I could see if you got the Denbrough good looks or not." Richie replied.

"Oh...shit...gimme a second," Georgie's voice receded for a moment. Richie pulled Bill close and gently tapped the mute button.

"I don't think this counts as an apology Billie." He whispered near the shell of Bills ear. Bill shuddered leaning into him.

"I-I tried."

Richie kissed his neck and Bill leaned further into him as Georgie's FaceTime popped up. "I'll accept for now." Richie answered.

Bill accepted the call and Richie greeted his little brother with a bright sincere smile. Bill bit his lip and looked away. Georgie lit up at the sight of Richie and they began to talk music for the wedding as if it were the fiftieth time they met instead of the first.

 


	2. They're Coming

Bill walked home from a meeting with his editor. Richie had been gone more frequently working overtime to make sure his show had prerecording’s for the wedding and that his side projects he'd prepped for the weekend DJ's. When he was home he was quiet and distant and occasionally he would come close to Richie but most of the time he was just a roommate.

Bill missed him. It was his fault and a problem of his own making. He had planned to miss the wedding entirely. Or just make it look like a work conference. That would be nice. He'd see Georgie for the first time in...fuck ten years.

Bill didn't realize how much he missed his shitty little brother until he and found him. Georgie had tracked him via his school records and called him on his work cell one afternoon. He had burst into tears in the middle of a mall with Eddie. It was the only time his best friend had ever seen him cry.

A person shoved past him into the trolley and Bill blinked out of his reverie and pulled out his phone for the thirty-minute ride to his apartment. He had six missed calls from Georgie. He rang him immediately.

"Bill?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Bill leaned back forcing his back to relax.

"Mom and Dad are coming." Bill didn't hear much after that because oxygen became a quantity too small to support his being.

"Oh." He must have said that because he recognized Georgie's usual long winded explanation for things he did not want.

"I'm sorry. I... neither I nor Kelley wanted them to come. The in-laws went over our heads. We're pretty pissed." Georgie pleaded.

"It's fine." It wasn't fine. "Am..." Bill felt the words clog up his airways. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them in a way that he hadn't since he was eighteen sitting with a legal notice that he was no longer in the Denbrough will. They...they didn't have to send that, it was clear enough when they didn't even see him to the airport but it was the extra layer of manure on top of the shit sandwich that was his life at the time.

"You're still coming to the wedding." George said with so much confidence Bill took in a deep breath. "I want you to meet Kelley and I'd like to actually see the Richie Tozier in the flesh."

Bill chuckled. "I-I-I'd l- fuck!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd like that too."

"Good. Parents are coming. You're coming. We're drinking heavily."

"Amen to that."

"You still one of my bridegrooms?"

"Of course, Georgie."

"Good."

Bill hummed and looked at the window as San Diego passed by.

"I'm so fucking scared." The confession was small and it chilled Bill to the bone.

"If you found me after we hadn’t been in contact in years then you can handle your disowned brother and estranged parents at your wedding." Bill snapped back. If he was going to have a small meltdown then by god Georgie was going to have to pull his shit together for the both of them.

"Kelley's pregnant." Georgie dropped after a few seconds a silence.

"Congratulations. I'll tell Richie to get the rainbow "My Uncle's Gay" onesie for our wedding gift."

Georgie snorted. "You're the only one I've told."

Bill nodded. "Keep it that way. Drop it three weeks after the honey moon. Buy cider and tape some alcohol covers onto it for the wedding."

There was rustling and a faint curse. "You're a fucking genius Bill let me get Kelley in here so we can write this shit down."

"Hi, William," a high pitched but kind voice said while the rustling continued.

Bill watched San Diego State pass and knew he had to be off in four stops. "Congratulations Kelley!" Bill greeted.

"Thanks." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alrighty," Georgie's voice was muffled like there was a pen in his mouth. "How do we keep this on the down low, Billie?"

"First..." Bill started appreciating the distraction.

 

Bill was staring at the blank screen of their television when Richie came in. Whatever day Bill had writing was worse than Richies overtime and a half day. Richie threw his keys into a bowl and took off his jacket to put it up. Bill was still wearing his and hadn't moved. Richie walked over and crouched in front of Bills form. He waved a hand in front of an unmoving face. He placed his hands on Bill’s knees and shook them gently.

"Bill? Honey?"

"My parents are coming."

Richie's eyebrow shot above his coke bottle glasses. "Oh."

"They haven't spoken to me since they disowned me. They sent me a letter and everything."

Richie's grip tightened for a moment and he stood up to sit next to Bill.

"Wow and I thought my parents were assholes."

"They send you letters and invite you to things."

"You destroyed the curve of shitty parents."

Bill's shoulders shook with laughter. Richie threw an arm over his shoulders and dragged him in. Bill snuggled his face into Richie’s shoulder. Richie was politely quiet letting Bills placid aura, which maintained calm even when Bill was as distressed as he currently was, chill him out after a long day at work. They soaked up each other's warmth and Richie leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You got any tacky baby onesies?"

Richie cracked and eye open.

"No. But I do know where to find them. Same place I found Ian's onesie."

"That was an ugly troll costume."

"It was glorious," Richie said eyes glazed at the memory. "Ben still keeps it. Hides it from Beverly so she doesn't burn the damn thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He'll occasionally show me."

Bill snorted. "That's such a Ben thing to do."

Richie kissed the top of his head. He bit his lip. Georgie was nice but he felt his hackles raise and his defenses fortify at the news of Bill's disowning.

"We're flying over tomorrow so I can set up my music and then I guess I do my best not to be a raging asshole." Richie muttered.

"Be an asshole. It'll be awesome." Bill told him. Bill enjoyed fighting but what really got him raring to go was Richie fighting. This was why they were together. Richie leaned his head on top of Bills. He slumped further into Richie as if his bones weren't strong enough to hold him up.

"'Golly, are you the fuckers who made Bill cry? Can't imagine holding that umbrella if you know what I mean.'"

Bill snickered. "T-they w-won't say anything. It'll be l-like I n-n-never existed."

Richie held him closer. They didn't even know that he existed. A sharp bloom of hurt flared before fizzling out and replaced with his conversations with Georgie and his disdain for the Denbrough's. He stood up.

"Let's make a drink and pack."

Bill fell over on his side into the space Richie left. "It's just gonna be a weekend."

"Just a weekend." Richie reassured.

"In my hometown."

Richie dropped the plastic Star Wars cup in his hand. He slowly bent down to pick it up. Goddammit, Bill. He did his best not to break the cup. He loved his partner very much, he reminded himself, despite how secretive the asshole was.

"In your hometown Derry, Maine." Richie said opening the cupboard. He took a long swig of bourbon and wiped his mouth. "Let's go pack."


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post both the last chapters unedited because I don't think before I do things.

Bill and Richie stood hand in hand at the baggage pick up. Richie wasn't sure he could even speak coherent sentences. Bill's grip on his hand was tightening slowly and the wear of eight hours on a plane and two change overs in states they'd never see again took its toll. Richie’s hair was a curly mess no impressionist artist could recreate. Bill had a line of drool he didn't even know was dried onto his chin. They watched the little cartridge go around and ah...the rainbow luggage Richie impulse bought after they realized they didn't own any form of luggage. They automatically put their suits in one of the larger suitcases and divided theirs into two small ones. It was much neater than Richie could ever perceive him or Bill being but Bill just sort of knew.

Bill's hand shot out with a dexterity that was impressive for the hour. He pulled off the luggage and Richie blinked back to life.

"Nice one, babe." He clapped Bill on the ass.

"Billie!"

Bill's body wrapped around so quickly Richie had to dive to avoid getting hit by luggage and still fell over his own two feet. He stumbled and then steadied arms out and legs spread. Richie looked up to find Bill hugging a short young man with light brown hair tightly. A tiny blonde woman stood behind them hands clasped in front of her face.

Richie stuck a hand out for her. "Kelley?"

She blinked up at him looking away from the brothers. "Yes," her voice was Minnie Mouse high and her eyes smiled before her mouth did. She took his hand. "You must be Richie."

Richie kissed her hand. "The one and only. Let me go get the luggage. You guys must be parked nearby."

Kelley laughed and grabbed his arm comfortably once he dropped her hand. "You got that right, let me help you."

Richie smiled but picked up both the bags and rolled the third. Kelley shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Never mind." She said. When they reached the curb, Richie dropped the bags and threw an arm over her shoulder.

“Let's let the boys have a moment," he whispered.

Kelley pulled away to open the car door. "He hasn't seen Bill in ten years." She said. "It's been one of those things that he obsessed about for years."

Richie tossed the bags in the back with the amount of grace and gratuity he used in his day to day life. Kelley flinched and he slammed the door down before she could notice how many scratch marks and dents he put in the back of her nice little Nissan van.

"Obsessed?"

Kelley leaned against the car. Richie joined her and wished for a cigarette.

"Yeah, he did a lot of research after finding Bill's school, looking into the arrest and the suspension that led to his parents kicking Bill out."

"Huh." Was all Richie could say.

Richie's brain begged for a cigarette and vodka. Georgie would know what happened he was there. Richie who had given his twenties to Bill and planned to give him a lot more was...distressingly hurt that he had no idea what happened. He knew bits of Bills childhood. His bike. The weird pimply kid he talked to because they had speech therapy together. His first fight. The name of some kids. His stuttering problem. The dog he had until he was thirteen. Somehow the people things and family things were carefully x-acto knifed from his narrative to Richie. The lack of trust Bill had for him hit deep. Richie rubbed his chest.

Bill walked out with Georgie playfully shoving him.

"You're so short!" Bill said.

"Not everyone gets to be 6'6'' Billie." Bill laughed and reached out to greet Kelley. She pulled him into a hug.

"Nice to formally meet you Bill." She said.

Georgie walked up and stuck his hand out. Richie took it and plastered his work smile on.

"Man, I had hoped you'd be shorter and stockier." Georgie told him looking him up and down.

Richie laughed. "Naw, now you can forever be the smallest brother."

Georgie chuckled. Richie waved a hand to stop him.

 "No need to sympathy laugh I'm at my fucking worst right now. Just set me loose in your backyard to have a smoke and then let me and Bill sleep." Richie said snippily.

Georgie shrugged. "No worries.” Georgie walked out to the driver seat, Kelley following him to the passenger seat. Richie turned to Bill.

"Your brothers too fucking nice, I don't trust him." Richie whispered to Bill.

“Chill, he’s fine.” Bill snapped.

“But... I’m worried.”

Bill opened the door and whispered back, "This _is_ going to a clusterfuck."

Richie clambered in and Bill squished in next to him. Richie placed his head onto Bill's shoulder and answered him, "God, this is going to fucking suck."

 

Bill watched Kelley whisk Richie away to meet her parents and was left with Georgie in the resorts lounge.

"She's great," Bill told Georgie as they walked to a complimentary breakfast layout. Bill got coffee and Georgie grabbed everything.

"Hungry?" Bill asked sipping his coffee.

Georgie set a muffin and a pancake in front of Bill. "Just know your habits."

Bill reluctantly picked up and took a bite out of the muffin.

"Thanks."

They ate comfortably in silence. Bill checked his emails and retweeted Night Vale and opened Notes to edit an outline.

"Richie seems anxious." Georgie said laying one on him out of nowhere.

Bill froze before returning to his phone and writing back to Mike. "H-He doesn't know w-wuh-why I was d-disowned."

Georgie's eggs flopped from his fork. "He has to have some idea."

Bill shrugged. "Y-you d-didn't kn-know I w-was removed from th-the w-will."

Georgie shoved his plate aside. "How do you know that?"

Bill wiped under his nose to appear nonchalant but his stutter gave him away. "Th-th-their l-luh-lawyer s-s-sent me a l-luh-letter."

"Jesus fuck."

"Y-y-you g-get u-used to it." Bill sipped his empty coffee cup.

"You shouldn't."

"I s-set up a g-g-good l-l-life for myself. M-me and R-ruh-richie live in a nice p-p-place. W-w-we are one anniv-v-versary away from g-g-getting a dog and its c-c-comfortable in a way that h-h-here with them h-h-has never been."

"But that’s an important moment to you, Billie.” Georgie said leaning closer. “Kelley and I are by no means perfect but we have always been open to each other. She's known about Big Bill since we started dating. How's Richie feel about this?"

Bill closed his eyes. Richie hurt. He wasn't a closed off man. Open and honest and jagged, that's why Bill loved him. A man who wore his wounds as humor and barbed wire was one that he could trust. Bill had been riding that narrow line of Richie’s trust for so long it was a miracle that it hadn’t snapped yet.

Bill stood up. "I-I-I-I,” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I’ll see you for lunch."

Georgie pitied him in his eyes and they both knew they wouldn't see each other until rehearsal. Bill walked up to his room.

 

The reception was held in the ballroom of the hotel and ten minutes away at a synagogue the wedding was being held. Richie was looking around the ballroom and solidifying things with Clyde, the sound technician. Kelley and her parents Mrs. and Mr. Taylor were arguing over music choice. The Taylors were begging for 70's disco and Kelley was thinking Bruno Mars and dance music. Richie had a set of songs he just collected in a side folder after the walk to the reception room. Kelley had an easy pop music taste and it took him like ten minutes.

"Um..." the room hushed to look at the mid to late fifties couple standing at the edge of the ballroom. Their posture was ramrod straight and they wore clothes that exuded wealth. Richie was on edge. He was wearing a baggy sweater and had holes in his shoes, jeans and shirt. He wasn’t exactly clean shaven either. That was tomorrow’s problem.

"Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough," Kelley called out. A steadfast chill swallowed the room. Richie watched her plaster on her aerobics instructor smile and walk up to the couple over at the door. "Were you looking for George?"

Richie tensed so hard he felt his water bottle creak ominously. They were plain white people. Nothing special. The same toast he'd seen at his own home, he told himself. Mr. Denbrough looked exactly like Bill but Mrs. Denbrough gave him his eyes. Their likeness was a distant thought. A calming one thankfully. Richie wanted to start a fight and he was watching them like a hawk for probable cause.

Richie couldn't hear what they were saying the beat of hurt and anger drummed too loud in his veins.

"You work weddings often?" Mr. Denbrough had separated from his wife and Kelley to chat with Richie. Richie looked for Clyde who had tactfully put headphones on and started taping down the speaker wires.

"I'm a radio DJ in San Diego actually," Richie replied curtly.

Mr. Denbrough raised an eyebrow and Bill's face engulfed his for a millisecond. Probable cause, Richie, he reminded himself clenching his fists.

"That's pretty far for a wedding, they must be paying you extravagantly." Mr. Denbrough said impressed.

"Just the plane tickets, sir. Anything for my boyfriend's family, ya know?" Richie replied. Mr. Denbrough shifted uncomfortably.

"One of Kelley's cousin's?"

"Bill's." The man froze and Richie waited eyeing him. Say something wrong, say something wrong, say something, I dare you.

"Must be a cousin I haven't met," Mr. Denbrough said his voice distant as he walked away. Coward. Richie thought. He started playing The Dropkick Murphy’s. Mr. Denbrough caught his eye. Richie flipped him off. They moved away. Richie pulled out his phone and started a text to Stan. He was raring to go and Stan made the best decisions. Sometimes.

**Met the denbroughs**

_Holy fuck. How'd that go?_

**I need to fight something**

_Bad idea._

**If he doesn't leave I'm gonna fight him**

_Richie. No._

Richie watched the group stand and meet up. Kelley was looking up at him nervously. Richie punched his hand. She shook her head.

**Imma fight.**

_Too late I called Bill._

**That was bad.**

_How bad?_

Bill's number showed up ten seconds later. Kelley was gently guiding the in-laws and her parents out of the door.

"Yeah," Richie answered.

"Is that the Dropkick Murphy's?" Bill asked. He sounded out of breath.

"I want to fight."

"Bad idea. We're adults. We handle parents like adults." Richie could hear the sounds of him moving.

"Me and my uncle fought each other last Thanksgiving."

Bill stopped and Richie knew exactly what type of smile he was wearing without even seeing him. "Oh yeah! That was pretty awesome."

"I fight?"

"Yeah--" Richie stood up and was about to pull the phone away from his face when Bill said, "Wait. No. Don't fight my dad."

"He hurt you. He just played dumb with me and he's just yucking it up with the Taylor's and I want to fight him."

"Richie," Bill was standing behind him from the server’s entrance and the door shut behind the Denbrough's.

"Bill."

"You can't fight until the reception where you'll have witnesses."

Richie snorted and set his hands on his hips. Clyde walked out with a wave which Richie returned. Richie turned off the music. It was working fine.

"Richie," Bill said quieter.

"I'm so mad."

"I know," Bill reached up to grab his hand. Richie squeezed it.

"I don't even know what happened. I know it was bad. I mean it's obvious to anyone who's had a relationship with you."

Bill let go of his hand. "What?"

            “You're like a text book case of PTSD, you have nightmares, panic attacks…. It took less than three pages of Wikipedia to put shit together. I know it's bad and..." Richie tugged at his hair making it stand up. He pulled away from Bill. "I've waited patiently for years. Years! then the first little bit of opening up you do it's because you're asking for a favor." Richie turned away and began packing up his equipment. "Fucking Kelley knows more than I do, Bill." He sighed hands still stuffed in his bag. "I need a fight."

"I-it's h-hard."

Richie turned shouldering his backpack and gripped the straps until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't you trust me?"

"D-do y-you w-wuh-want it h-h-here? M-muh-my t-tr-tragic b-b-backs-story?" Bill shouted.

Richie threw his backpack on the ground and Bill stood without flinching and glared at him.

"Yes! You fucking asshole! We're the only ones here! Unpack your baggage. Lay it on me! Give me a reason to beat the shit out of your relatives." Richie followed this up with a few more expletives and punched the DJ tabled denting the surface.

"F-f-fine!" Bill screamed getting in his face. "S-suh-suh-some asshole f-f-fucking sh-sh-sh-shhhoved his hand d-d-d-d-down my p-p-p-ants w-w-w-when I said no!!” Richie waited a weight settling in his chest as Bill fought the words. “W-wuh-when w-w-we g-g-got c-c-caught b-be-be-because I w-w-was sc-scr-screaming f-f-for h-h-help, h-h-he h-h-h-hit me.” Bill chest was heaving and there was spittle on his chin and Richie watched him openly sob for the first time ever. “H-h-he t-t-talked w-w-when I c-c-couldn’t s-s-so I-I g-g-got a-a-a-arrested.” Bill wiped roughly at his eyes and Richie could do nothing but watch as he worked his way through his speech. “H-he n-n-never p-puh-pressed any ch-ch-charges b-b-but m-my parents s-s-said w-wuh-we don’t w-wuh-want a f-f-fag and d-d-ditched m-me at a c-c-college c-c-campus th-three thousand m-m-miles away w-w-without e-even a g-g-goodbye." Bill was gasping desperately the air filling his chest but not functioning. Richie gently touched his chest then his cheek and throat out of habit. This was usual. It had been a long time since Bill was this worked up but Richie remembered all the same. Bill took in a shuddering breath sniffling and sobbing.

"I w-w-wuh-wanted to d-d-d-die."

"I would too."

"Y-y-you'd d-d-do ss-s-something about it."

"You're probably right. I got you instead so I guess it's fine."

Bill licked his lips thinking. Richie cupped his face and brought him in Bill folded and let himself be guided into a long hug.

"Was that hard?" He asked putting on the same tone of voice that he used for Bill's nightmares when he was gasping and struggling in bed. He rubbed Bill’s back.

"Excruciatingly." Bill panted his body shaking.

"Well," Richie said tilting his head contemplating, “at least it’s over and I can fight."

Bill laughed it was shaky and brittle and awful. "D-don't f-fight."

Richie kissed the crown of his head. "What's a wedding without a little drama?"

"A good one."

The both laughed. Richie pulled away just long enough to grab his bag. He leaned in close to Bill as they headed out.

"Now, that the reveal's over with the make-up sex will be fantastic."

Bill snorted wiping at his eyes. "I'm c-covered in snot and g-grossness. I don't think s-sex w-will be happening."

Richie hummed waiting until they reached the elevator to pin him to a wall. He looked at Bill's lips and dived in to take them when Bill gave him that tiny little nod he always did. Richie worked his tongue and mouth dragging his hands down Bill's sides. Bill wound his arms around Richie’s neck and lifted a leg up to pull them closer. Richie ground down aligning their cocks. Bill broke away to gasp and Richie smirked when the doors opened.

"No, I think sex is definitely on the table." Richie whispered leaving a quick kiss on Bill's neck before dragging him back to their room.

 

Georgie knocked several hours later, and Bill jolted awake from under Richie. He blinked blearily at the clock and saw that it was half past six. The knock came again and he crawled out from beneath Richie’s warm body. Richie whined but rolled over and fell back asleep. Bill ran a fond hand through his hair before walking away to put on pants and a t-shirt. He opened the door still looking slightly rumpled.

"Hey," Georgie greeted him. Bill flipped the brass lock and let the door rest partially open behind him.

"Hey," Bill greeted back.

"How are you doing? I heard from Kelley that Richie was ten seconds away from beating the shit out of dad." Georgie asked.

"He's ten seconds from fighting a really cute dog every day I wouldn't worry about it."

Georgie nodded. "Are you alright?"

Bill was a little sore from fucking the fight out of Richie and his eyes and throat hurt from all the crying but he felt overall content. A low ringing buzz tingled behind his ears telling him it wasn't okay. He ignored it.

"I'm fine." He said bland as toast with out butter.

Georgie stuck his hands in his back pockets. "Making sure. Now, I have to go back down and make nice with the 'rents."

"Good luck with that." Bill felt the urge to smoke for the first time since he was twenty-five. "I'm gonna go back and cuddle with Richie."

Georgie laughed. "Gross."

"See you, tonight for the rehearsal?"

Bill smiled back slightly more genuine. "Of course."

Georgie waved walking away and Bill walked back into the room. He didn't crawl back into bed with Richie. He set an alarm on Richie’s phone to wake him up for the rehearsal and then he opened his laptop to write. Work had always and will always be the best distraction.

 

Georgie bounced his leg nervously under the table as Mrs. Taylor droned on about how exciting it was to meet the Denbrough's.

"We haven't talked to George in almost three years,” his mom said. Kelley gently placed a hand over his knee and Georgie settled down.

“I’ve been busy,” he said. Kelley squeezed his leg. He must have sounded more aggressive than he had planned.

Mr. Denbrough buttered a biscuit. “School?”

“Talking to Bill actually.” Georgie replied. Kelley looked up startled. The Taylor’s also watched him curious.

His mother rubbed her forehead. “Do we really have to bring this up here?”

Georgie nodded his head and waved the waiter away who wanted to come collect their orders. He wasn’t staying through dinner. “Yes, we do, because he’s one of my groomsmen.”

His parents froze their eyes glazed and frozen. Georgie glanced at his in-laws both of whom thrived off of family drama. They also believed in second chances and reconciliation. Neither of them were prepared for the hot headed Denbrough’s that’s for fucking sure.  Kelley sat back in the pose Georgie had come to recognize as ‘accepting her fate.’ This was why he loved her.

“That seems uncouth,” his father said setting down his biscuit.

Georgie blew out a breath and pursed his lips. “Gee, dad, a successful writer in a loving relationship with a popular radio DJ sounds pretty cultured to me.”

His mother shook her head lips pursing. “I don’t like that DJ man he was very rude earlier today, much like that other boy.”

Kelley sighed. “Not to intrude or anything,” she said, “but you did disown his partner. If you did the same thing to George I’d be pissed too.”

Mrs. Taylor gasped. The group ignored her. Georgie looked from his mother to his father. They had to know that they weren’t welcome at this point. He prayed for them to leave.

Instead Mrs. Denbrough raised her chin to look down at Georgie. “George, as our remaining son we’d like to at least be present at your major life events.”

Georgie opened his mouth but Mr. Denbrough cut in. “Even if we don’t approve.”

Georgie felt cowed into submission.  He stood up. “Excuse me, I don’t feel very hungry.” He muttered. Kelley got up and followed him without a word.

When they reached the hallway, she wrapped him up in a hug. He clung to her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I should have…”  
            She stopped him with a kiss on the cheek. “It’s alright. We’ll get through this. Then it’s just us.” She placed his hand on her stomach for emphasis.

Georgie nodded. “Just us.”


	4. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Rehearsal at that point was the only thing to go off without any problems. Kelley's sister’s kids walked down the aisle just fine because they were six and eight instead of three and four. It took ten minutes and Richie kept catching Bill's eye across the room and then making lewd gestures at him. Bill would roll his eyes and chat amicably with Georgie's best man, Teddie.

They walked in at eight and at eight fifteen they were waiting to be seated for dinner. Richie was being overly loud and flirtatious with everybody drawing them in and having them push him away.

"Billie," Georgie said pulling on his arm. Bill was watching Richie put a friendly arm over Teddies shoulder and talk to him, his free arm gesturing loudly.

"Yeah?"

"They are still coming to the ceremony," Georgie told him.

Bill looked away to meet Georgie's eye. He was tapping his foot, a nervous gesture that had lasted past their childhood.

"It'll be fine." Bill assured him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"Not at all. But I'm just so happy me and Richie are on good terms that everything is going to be totally okay for tomorrow night."

Georgie shook his head and started walking to their table. "At least someone's happy."

Bill put his hands in his pockets and followed him. "You should have known that it was destined that I would ruin your wedding from the first time I knocked over your fake pillow fort ceremony."

Georgie shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic."

 

Richie let Bill fix his tie. "I don't even know why I'm wearing a suit." Richie whined. "I'm not even going to be seen."

Bill fixed his jacket and gently patted the collar into place. "Think about how fun it'll be to undress each other later."

Richie leaned in and kissed him. "I change my mind. Destroying your button up later is going to be amazing."

Bill snorted taking a step back. "You can try. It'll probably go as well as the candy underwear."

Richie shuddered remembering it. "Not our best ideas."

"Nope," Bill agreed giddily.

Richie took a deep breath, pushed back his already tangled hair and they left for wedding.

 

Bill was mildly frustrated. It may have been a total of thirty minutes but he kept catching Richie playing with the baby sitting in front of him then glaring at the back of Bill's fathers head then flipping through the hymns and showing it to the baby as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. That was the cutest fucking thing he'd ever seen. How dare he be having fun while Bill had to escort one of Kelley's sisters down the aisle and stand less than fifteen feet away from his parents who refused his own existence. Fuck you Richie. Richie booped the baby on the nose and the baby laughed high his giggles echoing in the synagogue. Bill felt a damnable smile cross his face. Fucking Richie.

Bill looked away for a moment blinded by the cuteness. His eyes caught his mother's. She was frowning at him. He smiled the same way you do when you meet a stranger’s eyes and don't know how to respond. She blinked surprised and turned her head back to the bride and groom. It was cold. Like those last few months before he was shipped cross country, where he fended for himself and the only person who spoke to him was Georgie. Always in the quiet of the night when the world was asleep.

_You okay, Billie._

_Never better, Georgie._

_I'm gonna miss you when you leave._

_Me too._

Bill closed his eyes and tried to clean the memories away. But they kept coming. Being so alone. Nobody cared. Then estranged on the west coast. Eddie then Stan then Mike then... Richie. It took so long. There was nothing in between. Just silence and machine motions. Keep going. Why? Because that's what people do. Bill would rather not keep going.

People clapped and the ceremony ended the Bill and Shannon walked down and he made it to through the motions. Then he made it to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. Then another then several more.

"Bill?" Kelley put a hand on his arm.

Bill hummed and tried to smile.

"It's time to go."

Bill stood up fixed his suit jacket and took Shannon's arm and kindly escorted her to the main table. It wasn't like he was drunk or anything. He was just stressed. Weddings were stressful. Most weddings didn't involve the parents who estranged you in your childhood. The people who cut you out of your little brother’s life even when you were living in the same house.

It'll be fine. He just had to sit through some family speeches then leave right around the point that everyone was drunk enough to dance. Totally fine.  

 

Richie left the wedding slightly early to go to the reception room. He set up and caught the eye of one of the servers setting up the tables. He smiled and gestured him over.

            “What’s up?”

            Trevor, his name tag read, looked bashful. “Nothing, just wondering what you’re doing.”

            Richie blew air through his nose. “Not a goddamn thing right now. Just looking over the sound board before the procession comes in.”

            Trevor looked over his shoulder and came in close. “You think you can show me how?”

            Richie smiled. “Of course.”

            Richie played the wedding party’s themes and announced their names as they reached the main table. Some of them had cute little skits they play acted, like Georgie and Kelley waltzing to their seats. Bill and Shannon were the last and the least interesting due to Shannon being heavily pregnant and Bill being…drunk? Richie covered his mouth right after saying their names and stared wide eyed as Bill’s near military erectness escorted Shannon down to the table and held her chair for her. Jesus fucking Christ. Richie’s fingers scooted up wanting to cover his eyes. Bill flipped his jacket out like a concert pianist and sat down. Richie was trying so hard not to laugh because he was freaking out. Bill was sooo drunk.

            “You cool dude?” Trevor asked leaning over.

            Richie nodded and his brain auto pilot through announcing the Maid of Honor and Best Man speeches. Bill drank the champagne before it was done and smiled blandly, the smile Richie knew he wore when he was _sad_ drunk. Richie needed to get him out of there. He placed a hand on Trevor’s shoulders.

            “I’m gonna give you fifty bucks the close this place down and take my computer back to my room,” Richie said pulling out his wallet.

            “ _What?_ ”

            Richie grabbed Trevor’s hand placed eighty dollars in it and said, “I’m in room three thirteen and I really would like that fucking lap top back.”

            Trevor was boomeranging between the equipment and Richie. “Can you at least set up the first song.”

            Richie glanced at Bill.

            “Yeah kid whatever.”

 

            It was a relief when everybody got up and started dancing. Bill could leave. He didn’t need to eat, he could just leave. Bill stood up and held onto the table for support. That champagne was too much. Or was it the sixth shot of vodka in so many minutes. He couldn’t tell. The dance floor stretched for miles in front of him. It was dark filled with bodies and guaranteed to disorient him.

            “Fuck.” Bill sighed.

            Just to the door. Then in bed or with his characters. That’s all he needed. Bill took his first few steps and was jostled and moved but was able to make it far because the doors were open and big. So much easier than that rave Bill and Richie went to back in college. That was some nightmare fodder for sure.

            The light of the hallway graced him before he was stopped by a heavy arm on his shoulder.

            “William” his father said in the same deep baritone that made him eight and properly scolded for pushing two-year-old Georgie over.

            “F-f-frank.” Bill answered turning and doing his best ‘I’m sober’ impression.

            Frank Denbrough was just a shy shorter than Bill and wasn’t cowed by his tone.

            “Leaving so soon?”

            “D-d-didn’t r-ruh-really w-w-want to spend m-m-more time in a r-ruh-room with you then n-n-n-necessary, b-b-buh-be-believe it or n-not,” Bill’s mouth answered completely divorced from his brain. His brain was screaming to run. His mouth was channeling the bits of Richie he picked up over the years. Bill couldn’t decide which he hated more in that moment.

            Frank let go of his arm. “No reconciliation?”

            Bill clenched his fists. “I’m sorry you and Jane decided I wasn’t worth your time.”

            Frank scoffed and Bill knew he was angry. Frank ran a hand over his mouth. “It’s good to know you still have a thing for the scraggly types.”

 

            When couples have been together long enough they sometimes are able to read each other. Richie had perfected this to a supernatural level. As an example, Mike like to recall, when their group was without the couple, about the time Richie had predicted Bill’s fight before Bill even knew he was going to fight. While Bill had not been in a fight for quite a few years, the Loser’s all knew Bill’s three main fight triggers; bullies (Eddie met him after Bill knock out punched a frat guy pressuring him to drink), sexual harassment (if Stan had not owned the bar Bill worked at he would have been fired), insulting Richie (Mike gave Bill two black eyes after Bill punched one of his football teammates for calling Richie a fag). Yet to this day Mike has no idea what the guy said to Bill.

            They were at a party and Bill was doing a kegstand. Richie was admiring his form with Mike and Eddie. The three of them had been jostled far away from the show but Eddie kept rolling his eyes at how Richie was drooling over Bill’s sliding shirt and Mike was impressed with how steady his hold was.

            “Fifty-three seconds!!” Rang out around the crowd. Richie started cheering with the rest of them. Mike joined in. Eddie sighed and clapped. Mike only stopped when he was hit with a solid wall of Richie. His brow was furrowed and his head tilted like a curious cat. He pushed his drink into Mike’s open hand and then just started frantically pushing to the front of the crowd.

            “Richie?!” Eddie called to his retreating form. Mike’s eyes searched but instead he found Bill smiling giddily and talking to one of the other keg stand contestants. Then Bill’s cheeks heated red and his face became an ugly angry snarl.

            “Bill.” Richie’s voice clear as day was above the crowd. Bill didn’t stop. He wound up a fist and swung. Richie was there no later than one solid landing to the frat guy’s face dragging Bill struggling in his grip away and apologizing. Bill was cursing and spitting but allowed Richie to pull him away.

            When asked later, Richie didn’t know the guy, didn’t know what was said (Bill couldn’t remember) and just sort of shrugged to Mike and said, “He just had that look and I knew.”

 

           

            “ _Fuck!_ ” Richie’s shouted. He had already started making a beeline towards Bill but he didn’t reach him before Mr. Denbrough did. Richie didn’t even have to see Bill to know he’d throw a punch. He just knew. The week had been stressful on the both of them, the events of the last two days had worn Bill down to an exposed nerve, he was just ready to let the hormones run and feel the gratification of his fist against flesh.

            Richie found Bill just as he turned and slammed his fist into Mr. Denbrough’s cheek. He made a move to dive in and grab him but Mr. Denbrough in last minute move punched him right in the nose. Richie flinched back. Bill never reacted to losing like a normal human being. He covered his nose and howled in pain because nothing really stops _that_ relay of pain sensors. Normal people would have let the man walk away after he broke their nose. Bill instead grabbed his jacket and hauled him to the ground. Richie ran up and slid behind them. He didn’t stop Bill. The fucker had _broken his nose._

            “ _Don’t,_ ” he said making sure to emphasize the importance with a fist to Mr. Denbrough’s face. “ _You ever_ ” slam, “ _Talk about_ ” smack “ _Him_ ” crunch “ _Like that_ ” Bill pulled him up close and spat in his face. “Again.”

            That’s enough for now. Richie gripped Bill’s shirt and jacket and yanked him up and out of the ballroom.

            “Time to go,” he grunted.

            Bill tried to pull away but Richie held strong and kept a steady pace down the hall and out of the hotel. “N-n-no!” Bill wiggled some more. “H-h-h-he compared you t-t-t-to _h-h-him_.”

            Richie stumbled but continued. Bill gave up and fell into an awkward sideways crawl until they were outside.

            “Bill.” Richie didn’t know what to say so he let go of Bill and started to call for an Uber to take them to the ER to get Bill’s nose checked.

            Bill scrubbed at his face roughly and Richie couldn’t help but wince. His nose was gushing blood onto his tux and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

            “He compared you to _him_ , Richie. I—no one’s allowed to do that.”

            Richie finished inputting their information and stowed away his phone. There were always two ways to handle things; make a joke, confront the serious issue. Richie tended to go towards the former, especially when Bill was this worked up and this drunk. It was the only way to calm him down into coherency. What Richie couldn’t parse out at this moment in time was what the Serious Issue was. Bill talked to him about his feelings and the past. He wanted to punch Bill’s dad. He let Bill punch Bill’s dad. Problem solved. He should probably be more against violence and the fact that Bill was upset over people being assholes to Richie, but Bill looked pretty hot covered in blood and roaring with anger. Richie was a simple man at heart.

            “Well,” Richie said turning on Bill, “ _Billiam Denbro_ I was the one who was supposed to ruin the wedding and you took that title away from me.”

            Bill laughed ugly and snottily. “You’re not mad?”

            “Bill, you fell in love with me when I fought a dude for trying to get a girl drunk enough to sleep with him. Why would this change my mind?”

            Bill wiped at his nose with his shirt sleeve. “But this is family…They may never speak to us again.”

            Richie reached up and undid his bowtie. “You were there when I fought my uncle at Thanksgiving and you know that next year we will be at the same table eating the same dry as fuck turkey. I’m thinking the same thing is in your future.”

            Bill tongued his cheek. “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Richie agreed. Richie leaned in and Bill followed him into a wonderful gross and bloody kiss.

            “Holy shit! You fucked dad up!” Georgie said skidding on wet pavement and melted snow to reach Bill. Richie pulled away but Georgie was too engrossed in his own excitement to even notice. “That was _amazing!_ I’m gonna remember this on my death bed.”

            Bill chuckled. “So, you’re still talking to me?”

            Georgie smacked his shoulder. “Of course. You _fucked_ dad up! Made my goddamn week. Teddie got a video. I want it tattooed onto my body.”

            Richie watched a black Toyota pull up. He tapped Bill on the shoulder. “That’s our ride.”

            “Ride?” Georgie asked.

            “My nose is probably broken,” Bill told him smiling through the blood.

            “Shit,” Georgie muttered, “You should have punched him more.”

            Richie shook his head. “No, I think he had enough.” He opened the door to the Uber. “Shall we?”

            Bill smiled and allowed Richie to guide him in. “Always.”

            Richie climbed in after him. “To the closest ER, this bitch is broken.”

            The Uber driver recoiled but didn’t say anything.

            “You want broken goods?” Bill asked.

“Always,” Richie answered pulling him back for a heated painful kiss. At least the X-Rays will be good wedding memorabilia.


End file.
